


Is Family Worth Eternal Life?

by astral_dreams



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alfred has to make some decisions, Alfred is the cool uncle (sorta), Alfred likes languages, And they speak Latvian, Canon verse, He also knows how to swing dance, He doesn't have a real name, Human Names Used, Human to Personification Transformation, It gets sad for like one chapter, Mette Køhler, Nyo Denmark is Alfred's girlfriend, Short Chapters, The Newsilvers are bilingual, The President is just a general term, There are a bunch of random countries mentioned but I'm not tagging them all, There is a lot of mention to that fact, Though he's officially her godfather, Who becomes sort of a dad, alfred jones - Freeform, because that exists now, because why not, but a lot of them, but it isn't really a major plotpoint, cause why not, enough tags, he's just there, like a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 05:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14888867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astral_dreams/pseuds/astral_dreams
Summary: Initially moving to Watertown, MA to freshen up his Braille skills at Perkins, Alfred finds himself making fast friends with his neighbors, the Scotts. After a few years go by, he's close friends with them as well as the newly appointed godfather to their newborn baby. As he helps raise her, teaching her things like language and dance, watching her when her parents can't, Alfred comes to love Emily as his own daughter. Just as she starts third grade, her parents are killed in a deadly car crash, leaving Alfred with a decision. He must raise her as his own child now, but when the time comes will he let her live a normal life as a human or find a way to turn her into a personification so they can be a family as long as they live?





	Is Family Worth Eternal Life?

**Author's Note:**

> My first Hetalia fic! I'm not sure if I'm gonna continue it, even though I like the idea of it. Maybe. Comments are welcome and enjoyed!

Alfred had recently moved houses. He went from his normal abode in D.C. to a small house in the town of Watertown, Massachusetts. The reason for him moving to this town out of so many others in his country? He simply wanted to brush up on his Braille. Even though he was neither blind nor deaf, he wanted to learn how to communicate with people who are through both language and literature. After all, he did find a passion in learning languages. 

Back to the present, Alfred was calling his boss to tell him that he wasn’t going to make it to work today, or for the next month. He needed time to get settled into to his new living space. Maybe later he could go meet some of the neighbors later. He always loved interacting with his citizens, though his favourite was the children. He had always wanted a kid, or to help raise one at least, but as a nation it wouldn’t end well. Unless you could somehow make the kid live as long as you did, it wasn’t going to happen.

He walked outside to take a look at all the houses on the street. They were pleasant and had a friendly vibe to them. Yeah. He was going to like it here. Even though he was only planning to stay for maybe 4 years maximum, it was good to enjoy it as well. He noticed one of the movers walking past him to their truck.

“Is everything inside?” He asked them. They nodded in response.

Giving them a small wave, he turned around to head back inside. He still had a lot of unpacking to do, but for now he was just going unpack one or two boxes with his daily necessities. Things like clothes, toiletries, video game consoles, some small furniture, a radio for his kitchen, etc. After unpacking said boxes, he decided to make himself some food in the kitchen. Turning on the radio to listen to music as he cooks, he finds himself dancing to the song. It’s an older one, from the 1930’s swing music era. Doing a light swing step, he starts to sing along, smiling the entire time.

His hamburgers finally done, he grabs a coke from his fridge, and goes to sit down at the counter. A little while later, he finishes eating and decides to go visit the neighbors.  Across the street there’s a big white house. That’s the one he goes to first.

When he knocks on the door he hears a voice call ‘I’ll be right there.’ and then the door swings open. Before him stands a middle-aged woman with brown hair and green eyes. She looked friendly with dimples at the edges of her smile.

“Hello. Who might you be?” she asked politely.

“Hi! I’m Alfred Jones, you’re new neighbor. You might have seen the moving truck. I just moved here across the street. I came to say hello.” Alfred replied.

“Well, it’s very nice to meet you Alfred. I’m Mrs. Newsilver, but you can call me Jane. Do you want to come in and talk? It’s always nice to get to know the neighbors.” 

“That would be very nice. Thank you.” Alfred said as he walked into the house.

It was very neat and tidy, like they had just done spring cleaning. He walked through the kitchen and into their dining room. 

“Let me just get us something to eat while we talk.” Jane said as she sat Alfred down at the small table. 

\---

They ended up talking for a few hours. He got to meet her husband and found out several things about them. First of all, they were Latvian Americans, which turned out to be a great conversation topic since Alfred loved languages and because of his country having no official languages over the years he had become fluent in a lot of languages, including Latvian. Second of all, they were also pretty new to the neighborhood, only having moved here a few months ago. And third of all, Jane was a writer and John, her husband, worked in a law firm. 

Eventually Alfred had to go back to his own house to finish unpacking, but he promised to visit the next day. And he did. It ended up in a bit of a routine. He would visit them to chat every afternoon after he had done his days work. After a few weeks of this, he considered them decently close friends. This went on for a few more weeks, which turned into a few months, which turned into a  few years. At that point Alfred had made a lot more friends around the neighborhood and was settled pretty nicely in his house.

One day, Jane came over to his house instead of the opposite. She said she had something to tell him. They sat down in the living room and she broke the news.

“I’m pregnant!” she said excitedly.

“That’s great! When did you find out?” he asked in return.

“Only last week. You’re the first person besides my husband to know. Apparently I’m about 4 months pregnant. I’m already starting to show! I’m wondering if when the baby is born if you would want to be their godfather? Since I’ve known you for a few years and consider you one of my closest friends, I thought you would be a good choice.” she explained.

“I would be honoured to! Thank you for considering me!”

“No problem.”

They continued to chat a bit before Jane went back. After that, she kept him updated with news about the pregnancy. And in returned he helped her and stayed with her to make sure she was okay while her husband was away. And low and behold a few months later Baby Emily Newsilver was born.

And that’s when this entire adventure started.


End file.
